narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals
Akatsuki members as users Should this technique be on all the akatsuki's pages because they all use it?--Hidan13 (talk) 14:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I completely agree with Hidan13; Although all Akatsuki members participate in the Jutsu, only Nagato/Pain summons the technique. This Jutsu should only be in Nagato/Pain's page.--Ethelion (talk) 10:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :people people this has already been discussed twice(nine tail suppression seal, and 3 tail capture seal), only the creator/primary user(nagato) has the seal put on their pages Fawcettp (talk) 11:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lousy Picture Umm, can someone put up a different picture, or make the picture actually visible, because all I see is what appears to be a blurred head at the bottom of the picture-after I clicked on it to magnify it. If I could put the picture up myself, I wouldn't be asking this question, so thank you to whoever can take care of this.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) tobi isn't it probable that either Madara or all members of AKATSUKI can use the technique? (talk) 23:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) All Members Use It Will people stop removing the other Akatsuki members. They all use this. This is not the summoning of the statue, this is the sealing ceremony, and they all take part in it, meaning they use this SEALING technique. You want further proof that Nagato isn't the only one? After his death Madara says they need to find someone else to synchronize with the statue. That means that they can still use the sealing technique as long as someone else summons the statue. --8th Mizukage (talk) 05:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Found even more proof, on this page, Madara, Zetzu, and Kisame are trying to seal the 8-Tails, and Pain is not there: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/419/11/ ::The third databook only gives Pain as a user of this technique. It is likely that only one person uses the technique, while the other members merely give their chakra. We don't consider Naruto a user of the One's Own Life Reincarnation, simply because he gave Chiyo his chakra to use. ::When they tried to seal the Eight-Tails, Pain wasn't present, which does indeed imply that someone else can initiate the technique as well. Although this is almost certainly Madara, we cannot be sure unless more proof is given. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Then again, Pain could have been using the Magic Lantern Technique to seal the Eight-Tails. BLADERUFF (talk) 12:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think so. I think that any participants still have to give it their undivided attention, even using Magic Latern, which would prevent that from occuring. That said, this is Pain we're talking about, and as he's already shown to be able to split his attention at least 7 ways (the 6 paths & himself, plus any summons), so he may have been one of the few with the skill to be able to do so. Of course, now we'll likely never know. TomServo101 (talk) 13:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Well maybe only Madara can use it. As we all know the sharingan can copy any jutsu. So the sealing jutsu isn't a kekkei genkai(hope i spelled it right) so madara could've copied the jutsu and then use it with the other members. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't change the fact that the 3rd Databook states Pain as the only user...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah thats true.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well I think it is more accurate to say Pain is the summoner of the Jutsu, they all "use" it though. (I think Massashi meant that Pain could only summon it)Hidan13 (talk) 20:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Purpose of the Rings The article say: "Each of the Akatsuki members would then concentrate, causing the kanji of their rings to appear on the nail of the finger they were standing on" It has never been confirmed, but I think that it'is very probable that with this fact, the author wanted to make to understand that the rings have the purpose to "connect" the users of the seal to the statue, allowing him therefore to use this particular sealing technique (the technique, not the evocation of the statue). Could not this information be inserted inside the trivia of this article and that on the Akatsuki? --JK88 (talk) 18:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) New pawn Madara mention of a new pawn for him to synch with the Gedo statue. Would that pawn happen to be sasuke? nine dragons or ten? don't you think in the past it was ten dragons because as you can see orochimaru isn't part of akatsuki now and it has 9 heads but if he was with them it should have 10 heads... just speculating... :The nine refers to the eyes.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::eeeee no I"m just talking about the dragon heads not the eyes of the statue... ::it should be logical right?... :::He's saying there are nine dragons for each of the statue's nine eyes, not for the nine Akatsuki members. Refer to the nine dragons produced by three Akatsuki members in chapter 419. ~SnapperT '' 19:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) oh your right...how stupid I am thanks I apologize. 3 Full days This is mostly a question of my own...but as this Jutsu says that it must take three days to seal the beast...does that mean that they are there, standing on those fingers, constantly sealing the beast, for three straight days without break? That does not seem humanly possible in any sort, considering that they sealed two beasts back to back supposively. The human brain can only stay awake for so long until it shuts down. Nothing to change the article about, but just getting the whole thing clear because that is just crazy. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 23:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :We have a series where people who can spit fire balls, bind giant monsters into their bodies, steal faces, walk on water, fly, summon giant animals, mutate, and suffer great internal and outer injuries and not die. I think staying awake for three days is very doable.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::.......Touche there, Touche.....I wonder how they kill time... --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 03:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::They play I Spy? --Kracel (talk) 17:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::"I spy with my little eye, something big" "The statue" "you're right! I spy with my little eye something... big" "the hands" "OMG, you own at this game!"... No, seriously, they have quite a bit of time to chat, and they're actually only sitting in different places, so it's not all that bad, I guess. Bruxacosmica Talk 03:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Madara using it Madara should definitley be added as a user: http://www.mangareader.net/93-424-11/naruto/chapter-419.html even if it was a fake Bee, they were still using the same jutsu. and i doubt it was Zetsu or Kisame that initiated the technique. :Assuming that it was neither of the two you mentioned just because is not an acceptable reason to assume Madara used the technique--Cerez365 (talk) 05:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Real Madara Uchiha using it Even if the name of the jutsu wasn't mentioned, apparently the technique used by Madara to seal again the Bijuu in the Gedo Mazo appeared to be just this same one. So, even if we can't be sure if Obito can start the jutsu, I think that at least Madara should be mentioned between the users.--JK88 (talk) 19:06, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Didn't Obito assist in sealing of a tailed beast after Nagato's death? So why isn't he a user? For Madara, there may or may not be a relation between chakra chains and this technique, perhaps both are just different applications of Gedo Mazo's chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 19:28, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Obito, Zetsu, and Kisame sealed B's clone without Nagato being present, so Obito should at least be a user, since Madara explained that he can control the Mazo without the Rinnegan. While on the subject, shouldn't the Mazo itself be a user? It is listed as a user of the chakra chains, but not this or Chakra Receiver Manifestation. Technically the Mazo doesn't use anything on its own, it just lies dormant when not being controlled, so this shouldn't be treated differently.--BeyondRed (talk) 20:20, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Obito I agree should be listed as a user. Madara not so much. He looked like he simply dragged the beasts back into the statue the way Obito had after the Paths were defeated.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:31, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, Obito HAS to be listed as a user, how else could've they tried to absorb the Hachibi when Nagato wasn't present?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 20:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I re-read the chapter and I think you're right, effectively Madara's jutsu seem more an application of the chakra chains already used by Obito than of the nine dragons seal--JK88 (talk) 11:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) More opinions on Obito?--Elveonora (talk) 13:06, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :I agree Obito should be listed as a user. He, Zetsu and Kisame were sealing "Gyūki" when Nagato left for Konoha. In fact, all the members should be listed if this can be done without Nagato present.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 23:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::The databook only listed Nagato as a user though, not every member, implying he had to initiate the technique before the others could contribute to it. Neither the Gedo Mazo's name nor status as a "living" entity had been revealed then, and Tobi had only just been revealed as "Madara", so it makes sense Nagato was the only one listed. That said, Obito was the only one other than Nagato who could control the Gedo Mazo at the time of B's "sealing", hence it being assumed he initiated the technique, rather than Zetsu or Kisame.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:33, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Is Madara really a user of this jutsu? I don't remember seeing him use this jutsu?--Snakewarrior13 (talk) 00:26, February 20, 2014 (UTC) He used it to seal the nine tailed beasts. It even produced dragon heads of chakra. Steveo920, 19:40, February 19, 2014 He certainly dragged them out, but the thing I still find fishy about Madara being listed as using this is that when Madara did it, it looked way different from the regular thing. It seemed more like a cross of this and chakra chains than just this technique. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, February 20, 2014 (UTC) The premise of this technique is to work in unison with the Demonic Statue of Outer Path, which Madara did. Steveo920, 20:14, February 19, 2014 :Actually, I also don't think that Madara use this technique. In my opinion, there are too many inconsistences between the technique performed by Nagato/Obito and the technique performed by Madara. In first place, in this technique, the statue expulse nine dragon-like spirits while in the technique used in the war, the statue expulse nine physical chains. Both have different purpose: this technique is used to absorb the spirit/chakra of the beast that is sealed in the jinchuriki and the other one is used to absorb the materialized beast. And finally, this technique require much more time than the other one to seal completely the beast. It's more likely and less speculative to say that the Rinbo: Hengoku is derived of Deva Path. LeoHatake 05:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't even see where people are seeing the dragon heads. Every single time I read that chapter, it just looks like chains with clamps on the end. They're not shaped like dragons, and their jagged "teeth" even look like clamps. I've seen similar things on chains in real life. In fact, I have a pair that looks just like it sitting in my truck at this very moment. Sometimes I think people just see what they want to see, but I'm not seeing dragons at all here, folks. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 06:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::The clamps do look dragon-like, however, that's no reason to list him as a user of this technique. There's a difference between phantom dragons and chains.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) This technique was the essence for sealing away the nine tailed beasts into the Demonic Statue. It stands to reason that Madara used this technique while battling the beasts. Steveo920, 18:05, March 22, 2014 Obito Since the other discussion was originally about Madara, I am asking here again: Should Obito be listed as a user of this technique? We have a lot of evidence that he should.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 11:00, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Since they began sealing the Eight-Tails chakra, and it was explained that only those with Senju and Uchiha powers can control the statue, I do think that Obito should be listed as a user. Omnibender - Talk - 15:03, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Agreed. Obito should be listed. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Madara 2 Didn't Madara used this against all bijuus at once ? --Salamanxl (talk) 21:22, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Check above, there are many topics about it. And didn't the sealing using this technique take days to 10 Akatsuki members? I doubt that even Madara would manage to make it solo in mere seconds.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:46, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Madara again I've read everything that was mentioned above. I think it would be valuable to mention that although he did not use the same technique it took him seconds to seal the Tailed Beasts instead of three days. Any opinions? --Vecanoi (talk) 16:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :He probably used a different technique that was quicker, obviously a technique he didn't feel he wanted to teach Obito. Welcome back I guess :P --Sajuuk t 17:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC)